Payback
by zebraboymom
Summary: Someone wants to make Kono pay for what she did undercover. Will she and Steve find their way back to each other before it's too late? Steve/Kono
1. Chapter 1

**Payback**

**Chapter One**

**Zebraboymom**

**Disclaimer: They are not mine. I want to fix this whole season, but I'm not a miracle worker.**

**Author Notes: More of the Kono undercover story with Fryer. Even though the case is over, someone is out to get revenge on Kono. It also seems Frank Delano wasn't the man at the top of the hierarchy of the gang. Someone else was involved…someone much more ominous.**

Steve dropped down on one of his Adirondack chairs and watched Kono surf. He had made her one of his fruit smoothies after he came back from his run and saw her surfing. The rest of the house was still asleep.

He thought he heard Chin slip out and head home to Malia, but he knew for a fact that Danny and Lori were still wrapped in each other's arms in his guest room. Who knows, maybe they were cuffed again. His lips twisted into a grin.

Last night he entire team had celebrated a little too much after finding a cargo hold full of kidnapped Asians before it was too late. The human trafficker had left them to die when Five-0 captured him. He refused to tell them where they were. On a hunch, Kono figured it out and the 30 women and children were found alive.

He sighed as he watched his favorite surfer take a wave. She was beautiful out there. His thoughts went back to the last few months. He knew he had hurt her badly and he wasn't sure if their relationship was ever going to recover. He wanted to fix things so badly, but his accusations in the interrogation room and his lack of trust in her had changed the way they spoke and acted around each other.

He knew Lori being on the team when she came back only made her feel more and more like she had been replaced. What she didn't realize was that no one could replace her. He just wished he could convince her of that. He had been such an ass to her. That was his self defense mechanism. If someone he cared about was in danger he would ramp up. When he saw her in the car with the dead guy his stomach had clenched and his heart had started racing. He didn't think straight in moments like those. He let his emotions dictate his actions and his first initial response was to attack her. _Smooth McGarrett…real smooth. You hurt the one woman you care about the most in this world._

Kono emerged from the surf with her surfboard under her arm. She ditched it on the grass and gladly accepted the drink he offered up to her.

"Thanks Boss."

"Kono, you used to call me Steve when we weren't working. Do you think you could start doing that again?"

She thought for a minute.

"Nope. Not sure I can."

Steve bit his lip.

"Oh."

Kono took a long drink and sat quietly for a minute.

"Where is everybody? I know we celebrated kind of late, but it's pushing noon."

"I heard Chin slip out and go home to his wife when I got back from my run and was on my way to take a shower. Lori and Danny are still wrapped up in each other, literally. They're in my guest bedroom and let's just say, I prefer being out here."

Kono snickered, but then got quiet. It made Steve nervous. She used to always be so open and now whenever he was with her he felt she was guarded. The silence grew between them and he started to squirm when Kono finally spoke again.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Am I going to stay in the office forever now? You used to take me into the field, but now it seems like Lori does most of that and I'm just the techie. I guess I get it. I mean it's obvious you don't trust me anymore and well, I don't trust you either so I guess that makes us even. I do think I deserve a chance to practice my skills as an officer, but it's your call. I'm going to head out. I'll see you Monday."

Kono slammed the glass down a little too hard on the table and stood to leave, but Steve was up out of his chair and grabbing her arms fiercely.

"Dammit Kono! I do trust you. I just…I have to take Lori into the field because the governor has her reporting to him. If I don't it could jeopardize our team's very existence. It doesn't mean I don't trust you. You have to believe me. Kono, I'm trying here. I really am."

"Steve you're hurting me."

Steve dropped her arms like he burned them. He stepped closer to her and wrapped his arms around her instead. She went stiff and his heart started hammering in his chest. He stepped back and cupped her chin, lifting her eyes to his.

"I don't know how to fix this, Kono. I don't know how to fix us, but I can't stand it anymore. I miss your smile. I miss joking around with you. I miss wrestling with you and taking rides on my motorcycle with you. I miss you at work and away from work. I miss you so much. It's like even though you're in a room with me, I don't exist. You haven't said a dozen words to me that weren't job related in weeks now. Just tell me what to do to make it right. I'll do anything you ask. I just want you back in my life."

"I am back, but this is going to take time. I just…thought you…"

"What?"

"Never mind. It doesn't matter."

"Everything about you matters Kono. I just wish I could make you see that. I hurt you and I would cut off my right arm to go back and undo what happened, but I can't. My only defense is how much I care."

Kono laughed, but it was mirthless.

"Then you could have fooled me. You have a funny way of showing it."

"I know. I'm an idiot."

Kono's breath caught and her eyes flew up to meet his. _Had he really just admitted that he had messed up?_

"Well, at least we agree on something."

_Did she just offer up an olive branch?_ Her eyes twinkled just a little bit. It was the first time since she came back that he had seen that look. He took the opening.

"I promise I'll make this up to you Kono. You need to know that I will never forgive myself for what happened. I'll do anything to get you to trust me again. I mean that."

Kono's eyes searched his face and he felt goose bumps on his arms. She had a way of looking at him that turned him into a twisted mess. Her eyes were moist and she nodded slightly as a tear trickled down her cheek. Steve reached up and captured it with his thumb. His hand cupped her slender neck for a moment and he felt the urge to bend and kiss her, but he knew it was too soon.

If he had a choice he would scoop her up into his arms and carry her to his bed. He'd make love to her and show her how he felt instead of just trying to explain himself. He wasn't good with words and usually screwed things up.

Kono's eyes went wide as she looked into Steve's. Was he going to kiss her? She was sure she would not survive that. She backed away from him with her eyes down. She couldn't risk looking at him in the moment, afraid of what else she would see there. It was too much to process.

"Uh, I really need to go. I forgot I promised a friend I'd spend the day with her. I'll see you on Monday…Steve."

Just like that she was gone. His only solace was that she used his name. Maybe there was a chance for them. He couldn't handle the idea that he'd lost her before he ever really had her in his life the way he wanted her to be. He prayed he'd get the chance. He just needed to take it slow and easy. She reminded him of a wild horse in some ways. She could bolt if she felt threatened. He sighed and plopped back down in his chair. His eyes went back to the ocean as if it could give him the answers to his questions.

The drive home was filled with thoughts of Steve. What was he really trying to say to her back there? His tone of voice, his eyes, his touch; they all seemed to be telling her he cared more than he usually let on. Was it possible he was interested in her as a woman? She shook her head violently. No, he had never indicated anything like that. She was reading into it because of her own feelings. _Get a grip, Kono. He just wants the team back the way it was. Letting yourself entertain such ideas will only get you hurt again._

Kono pulled up to her little house and climbed out of her car. She raised the hatchback and pulled out her surfboard as another tear made its way down her cheek. Damn Steve McGarrett. Since when had she let him get under her skin so much? She was so despondent as she entered her house that she didn't pay attention to the fact that she wasn't alone until it was too late.

She was taken out with one bone crushing right hook. Her surfboard clattered to the floor.

Steve sat staring out at the ocean at a loss as to what to do. He had not realized until now how much he had hurt Kono and their relationship. He was so stupid sometimes. He didn't hear his cell phone go off on the table next to him at first. When it finally registered that it was ringing, he hoped it was Kono, but it was Chin.

"Yeah Chin, what's up?"

"Is Kono still there?"

"No, she just left. What's wrong?"

"Ray Mapes escaped from prison last night." 


	2. Chapter 2

**Payback**

**Chapter Two**

**Zebraboymom**

**Disclaimer: They are not mine. I would, however, love to have them over to dinner to discuss plot lines. Teehee.**

**Author Notes: Steve is in no way prepared for what he finds at Kono's house. Warning, what happened to Kono is pretty bad, but I couldn't see writing it any other way. Ray would be out to get even with her and he had a thing for her in the scenes they played together, so I felt this would be how he would deal with her. **

Steve was running to his truck, clipping his gun and his badge on.

"Call 911 now! Meet me at Kono's. You know he'll go after her. God Chin, she's alone again. I should be there with her."

"I called 911 first. I'm on my way there now, but you're closer. I'm coming from headquarters. I just happened to stop by work and check the board when I saw the alert."

"I'm almost there."

"Call me back as soon as you find her. I'm still five minutes out."

Steve hung up as he barreled down the road to Kono's. He looked at his watch. It had been well over an hour since she left his house. Hopefully she had gone anywhere but home. The nausea hit his stomach as he roared up in front of her house and saw her car there. He ran to the door with his gun drawn and yelled out her name.

"Kono!"

Nothing. It was eerily quiet. He tried the door and found it unlocked. As he entered her living room his heart exploded in pain. Kono lay on the floor; her left arm was twisted grotesquely. Her face was cut, battered and bruised and she was naked. Blood was running from a nasty cut to her head and there was blood between her legs. Her torso was black and blue as she had apparently been kicked repeatedly. There wasn't an inch of her that wasn't traumatized. He dropped down beside her and felt for a pulse. It was there, but it was very thready. He gently covered her with a throw from her couch and lay down beside her. His hand ran tenderly over her hair. He was afraid to touch her anywhere else.

"I'm here Kono. I'm here. I'm sorry he hurt you. You have to hold on Sweetheart. Help is on the way."

Steve began to weep as he heard the sirens approaching. Chin burst through the door first and dropped to his knees in shock.

"Oh, God!"

Two police officers entered, guns drawn. Chin held up his badge.

"We're Five-0."

The paramedics were right behind the police. They rolled a gurney in and gently eased Steve back from Kono so they could work on her. Steve stood helplessly beside her and finally letting his anger get the better of him, he punched his fist through Kono's wall. His eyes went up to meet Chin's and both men shed tears for the woman they loved so much.

Steve paced like a caged animal as they assessed her and loaded her on the gurney. He walked alongside holding her good hand in his. There was no question about who would be riding to the hospital with her. He climbed in with the paramedics and continued to hold her hand as they went to shut the door.

Chin was on the phone with Malia, but stopped long enough to yell to Steve.

"I'll call Danny and Lori and meet you at the hospital."

Steve just nodded, never taking his eyes off Kono. The ride to the hospital seemed to take forever. He listened as the paramedics tried desperately to save her. He caught most of what they were saying as he leaned down and spoke reassurances to Kono about him being there and that he was never going to let her be alone again. His blood turned to ice when he saw a sudden flurry of activity. He was pushed back from Kono and had to watch as they furiously worked on her. He could tell by the looks on the EMT's faces that it wasn't good.

"One of her lungs has collapsed. I'm doing a needle decompression."

Steve leaned his head back against the ambulance and closed his eyes. Tears fell from the corners as he pressed his fists to them. A strangled sob escaped as the ambulance pulled into the ambulance bay. He jumped down and raced after the gurney as it disappeared into the ER.

A nurse pressed her hand to his chest stopping him.

"You'll have to wait here for now."

Steve looked down at her.

"Please…"

The nurse knew this man cared for the woman a great deal. She knew what love looked like. She patted his arm comfortingly.

"I promise I'll come and update you as soon as there's any word."

Steve collapsed in a chair and dropped his face into his hands. He thought about what Kono had been through; how savagely she had been brutalized. He couldn't get his breath and he felt like a caged animal. He had never felt so helpless in his life. This could not be happening. She could not be lying in there. He sat like that for over three hours alone. Where was the team?

The doors of the ER burst open and Chin ran into the waiting area. Danny and Lori followed him. Steve stood and faced them.

"What are they saying? Is she alive? Did they get her here in time?"

"I don't know anything yet. They aren't telling me anything and they wouldn't let me back there with her. I swear to God Chin, I am going to find Ray Mapes and kill him with my bare hands."

"About Mapes…"

Just then the nurse and a doctor came out into the waiting room.

"Family of Kono Kalakaua?"

All four friends turned to face them. Steve searched the staff's faces for any sign Kono was gone. He couldn't stand it if they told him she was dead. He couldn't let things end this way. She deserved so much better. She deserved a life and someone who loved her and would care for her. He wanted to be that man. His voice trembled.

"Is she…?"

"No, she's alive. I think she's out of the woods for now. But we have to keep a close eye on her for the next 48 hours. She needed a chest tube. Her arm was broken and her shoulder was dislocated; she has four broken ribs, a moderate concussion, her head took 8 stitches and she has multiple contusions. That's not the worst part. I'm sorry to tell you she was brutally raped. It's going to take a long time for her to recover and come to grips with what happened to her."

"Is she awake?"

"Yes, but she's very tired and doesn't want to see anyone."

Steve's face fell.

"Please. I just need to see her for a few minutes."

"I'm sorry son. She doesn't want anyone to see her right now."

The nurse spoke up then.

"Doctor, I know for a fact that this young man hasn't left her side since this happened. He just needs to see her for himself. You understand."

The doctor could see the look on Steve's face.

"Okay, but only if you can convince her."

The nurse smiled knowingly at Steve and took his arm, guiding him along with her.

"She's going to look a lot worse than she actually is, although it's pretty bad. Just be gentle with her and let her know you care. Be sure to touch her. Patients respond to a gentle touch…a loving touch. Wait here."

The nurse went into Kono's room and Steve began to bounce on his toes in anxious anticipation. It seemed to take forever and he began to fear she would turn him away, but the nurse finally came out and smiled at him.

"She does want to see you."

"Thank you."

"Go to her. She really needs you right now."

Steve slowly pushed the door open to Kono's room and he was immediately struck by how pale the tanned beauty was. She was looking away from him towards the window and he walked slowly over to her bed. When he got close, he softly called to her.

"Kono…"

She didn't turn her head, but he watched a tear fall from the corner of her eye. He reached to catch it and then stroked his finger tenderly down her cheek. A small sob escaped her lips and then he was around her bed reaching for her good hand and stroking his other hand through her soft hair. She looked so small in that bed and he could feel his anger rising again. The guy who did this to her was going to pay for this. He would make sure of that. He reigned himself in and spoke sweetly to her.

"I'm here Kono. I'm right here, like I should have been from the very beginning."

Kono still wouldn't look at him. He knew a little something about victims and he knew this was killing Kono. She had never been a victim her entire life. She was strong and assertive and this brush with her mortality was going to have a lasting effect on her. She had also been violated in such a horrible way.

Steve leaned down and pressed his lips gently to her forehead, just above the stitches. His voice caught.

"I'm so glad you're okay Sweetheart."

Kono leaned towards him and whimpered. It broke him. He slid onto the edge of the bed and wrapped his arms carefully around her. She cried softly into his shoulder. Steve stroked his hand through her hair and felt his own eyes getting moist.

When this beautiful woman found her way into his heart, he didn't know, but all he wanted was the chance to be there for her from now on. He looked at the huge cast on her arm and gently took her fingers into his hand. He rubbed his thumb softly across the tips where they stuck out of the cast.

"Kono…"

Her voice was barely a whisper.

"Don't say anything else. Just hold me."

"That I can do."

The nurse peeked into the room and her own eyes filled with tears. She would make sure they weren't disturbed. As she made her way back to the waiting room, she knew she would have to find a way to explain the need for them to be together and to be left alone. She smiled sweetly as she approached the three people waiting so patiently in the ER waiting room. She would find a way to make them understand and tomorrow they could visit her. Tonight was about the two people wrapped in each other's arms down the hall.

The nurse made sure no one disturbed the couple. She knew it was against the rules, but she knew the girl needed someone with her. Several times during the night the young woman awoke to a nightmare and her young man would push the call button for more painkillers and sedatives. Each time the nurse left he held the young woman gently and barely rocked her as she fell back asleep again. The nurse had rarely seen such tenderness. She called her husband during her break and told him their story. Her husband cried along with her as she talked about what had been done to the pretty girl and the man who watched over her all night. Sometimes the stories in this line of work were just too hard.

Steve lay awake as the sun started to come up and lighten the room. He looked down at Kono who was restless in her sleep. He knew he was going to have to leave her at some point. He was going after Ray Maples and he was going to return him to prison where he belonged. He intended to make sure the man rotted there and never got out again. Once again his eyes filled with tears and he was surprised when a soft hand reached up to brush them away. Kono was awake and using her only good hand to comfort him.

"Steve…"

"You called me by my first name."

"You're in my bed. Boss doesn't seem quite appropriate at the moment."

"How do you feel?"

"Like someone beat the hell out of me. You?"

Steve was so glad to see her fighting spirit was still intact.

"You scared me last night. I thought for a while there I'd lost you. Kono I…"

"Let's not talk about anything right now, okay? There will be plenty of time later."

"I just need to be sure about one thing. It was Ray Mapes wasn't it."

Kono looked down and nodded her head.

"I promise you Kono, I will hunt him down."

"Of that I'm certain."

"I will make sure he pays for what he did to you Kono and he will never see the light of day again."

"I know."

Steve tilted her chin carefully up to his. He pressed a soft and gentle kiss to her lips and pulled back to look in her eyes.

"We are in this together. Ohana forever. I won't ever screw that up again. I promise."


	3. Chapter 3

**Payback**

**Chapter Three**

**Zebraboymom**

**Disclaimer: They are not mine. If I were a Navy SEAL I'd find a way to kidnap them.**

**Author Notes: The team is on the trail of Ray Mapes and gets some help from an unexpected source. Kono continues to get back to her old self.**

Someone cleared his throat and Steve and Kono looked with shock at who it was. Vincent Fryer was watching their kiss from the doorway.

"Now I know why you decked me that day during the undercover. You have a thing for the lady."

"I do have a thing for the lady, but I decked you on principal alone. You're a piece of work Fryer."

Fryer's face went somber.

"That may be true but I came to say I'm sorry Kono. The guy's a douche bag and I want him back where he belongs as much as you do. I want to help if you'll let me. I know all of Mapes' contacts and where to find each of them. With Kono stuck in here I can help you with the legwork. What do you say McGarrett? Can we team up? Just promise me no more right hooks."

Steve stood and crossed the space, reaching out his hand. Just as the two men shook on it a long low whistle came from the doorway.

"Okay, what alternate universe am I in right now?"

Danny, Chin and Lori moved into the room. Chin headed straight for Kono and gently hugged her. Danny and Lori followed him.

"Careful. I have a tube on that side."

"I know. The doctor said it would probably come out in a few days. The rib only did minor damage."

"When can I go home?"

Every person in the room turned and looked at her. Steve was incredulous.

"Are you kidding me? You're staying right here for now and getting better."

"I hate hospitals and I want to go home."

Steve stepped over to her bed.

"Kono, your house is a crime scene and it isn't safe there until we put Maples away again."

"So, use me as bait."

Steve rolled his eyes.

"Like that's going to happen. You've been through enough."

"Don't tell me what I can and can't do Steve!"

"Are you kidding me?"

The four observers backed quietly out of the room. They knew what the two were like when they went at it and they stepped into the hall. As soon as the door closed on the yelling, Chin slammed Fryer up against the wall. Lori had never seen the man lose his cool before.

"What are you doing here Fryer? Haven't you done enough damage? Look what your little operation did to my cousin."

"Relax Kelly. I'm playing on your team this time. I can help you get Mapes."

Chin slowly let go of Fryer's lapels.

"Okay. I'm listening."

Steve started pacing the room. Kono's eyes never left his. She would not back down on this and could be as stubborn as him.

"I mean it Steve."

"Kono, you're hurt and you're in pain. You need to just heal a little bit. Let us take care of…"

Before the words were out of his mouth, he knew he'd said the wrong thing.

"Nobody "takes care" of me Steve."

Steve approached her cautiously. Even injured, he knew what she was like. Heck, he'd wrestled with her and she was strong.

"I'm sorry. I know that...I just…"

Kono's voice came out soft, but determined.

"Steve if you let this change the way you see me in any way, then I can't stay at Five-0."

Steve sat carefully on the edge of the bed and reached a hand tentatively out to cup her cheek.

"I just need to be allowed for a minute to be worried about you. Okay?"

Kono covered his hand with her good one.

"Only if you promise I'm part of this. Steve I need to do this for me. Do you understand? I need a little payback too."

He looked into her eyes and knew what this meant to her. She needed to get the guy more than anyone else. He was being selfish. He wanted to take the guy out for her, but for himself as well. He looked at her bruised face and his heart clenched. He knew why he loved her so much. This wasn't about him. He had forgotten that.

"Okay, we'll set up a command center here. You can run the tech stuff until you get out of here. The doctor says the tube will probably come out in 3-4 days and then you have to stay an additional day before you can leave. I have two conditions though and if you don't agree, the deal is off."

"What are they?"

"One of us is here with you at all times in case he finds out you're still alive and comes after you again and when you get out you stay with me until you're one hundred percent. Can you live with that?"

Kono nodded her head. She winced and Steve knew she had overdone it.

"Want me to get a nurse?"

Kono sighed and admitted begrudgingly.

"My head is killing me and the chest tube incision is burning."

When the nurse came in, the rest of Kono's visitors followed her.

"Is it safe to come back in now?"

"Yes."

It wasn't lost on the team that Steve was sitting on Kono's bed holding her hand. Something had changed in their relationship. It was obvious. Steve didn't even blink.

"Okay, what do we have so far? I can tell by looking at you that none of you got any sleep so…"

Lori pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to Steve. He held it for Kono to look at as well.

"This is just a first list, but Kono and Fryer should look it over and make changes or additions. We've already picked up three of them and interrogated them. Nothing surfaced and at least two of them didn't even seem to know Maples was out."

Fryer went to stand by Steve and he shook his head.

"There are at least a dozen guys not on here."

Steve looked at the team when he saw Kono starting to fade.

"Okay, Lori, you're staying here with Kono and when she wakes up you start working on the list. I'll have Charlie Fong bring the equipment to set up some technology. I'm putting a uniform on the door. Give us a minute guys."

Everyone left the room, even Lori. Steve turned to Kono and tucked her in.

"I want you to listen to me very carefully Kono Kalakaua. You need to rest if you really want back in on this. Do you understand me? If you don't take your meds and follow doctor's orders I will personally sideline you for the duration. I'm still your boss when it comes to work and I don't want you over doing it and ending up worse off. You got that?"

Kono nodded, a small smile bringing her dimples out a little bit. Steve sighed. He loved those dimples. He loved this woman.

"Okay. I'm going, but I'll be here with you at night."

When Kono started to protest, he bent to gently kiss her.

"Sleeping with you will be good for me too Kono. It will give me piece of mind; so don't argue with me for once woman. God you're stubborn."

Kono's eyes fluttered.

"Right and you aren't."

He chuckled.

"Sleep Sweetheart."

"Steve…I…"

And she was out like a light. He stood and looked at her bruised body for a moment longer. He wanted the image burned in his brain before he headed out. It would keep him focused on the one objective he had in his mind. Find Ray Maples and make him pay.

Out in the hallway he found the rest of the team quizzing Fryer.

"Okay, let's head out. Lori, while Kono is sleeping I want you to contact Charlie Fong and let him know what we need. When he gets here you'll be in charge of getting it set up with him. Make Kono watch. She can get involved once it's up and running. Request a twenty-four hour protection detail for Kono's room. Call Governor Denning and let him know what is going on. I need you to get his full cooperation Lori. It's important."

Lori nodded. She liked Kono a lot and she wanted to get this guy too. Danny winked at her as they headed off down the hall and she gave him a smile. His and her relationship was going well and she knew what it would feel like for Steve to almost lose someone like Kono. He was obviously in love with her. Any woman could see that. She was starting to have some pretty deep feelings of her own for one blonde detective. She pulled out her phone and got started.

As they headed down the hall, Steve continued to issue orders.

"Chin, go with Fryer back to headquarters and finish the list if you can. Add any that Kono comes up with later when she wakes up. Danny, you and I will hit the next name on the list."

The men separated and headed out. Steve drove as usual. In the car Danny looked sideways at him. His knuckles were white as he gripped the steering wheel and he had aneurysm face on.

"So you gonna tell me?"

Steve glanced over at him and back at the road.

"Tell you what?"

Danny snickered.

"You're kidding, right? I mean tell me what's going on with you and Kono."

Silence.

"Steve."

"It's none of your business Danny."

"I think it is."

"Well, think again."

"Chin told me everything that happened when you found her. We all saw the two of you in the hospital. Just tell me man."

Steve didn't look away from the road as he voiced his feelings out loud for the first time.

"I'm pretty sure I'm in love with her."

"I knew it! Does she feel the same way?"

"I think so."

"Have you told her?"

"It's too soon man and she might think it's just because of what happened. I can't tell her yet, so lay off okay?"

"I hear you loud and clear man, but just so you know, I saw this coming months ago. Heck I saw it that day we all met on the beach and that day in the office at the tech table when you were finishing each other's sentences. I knew for sure the day you punched Fryer. It was inevitable Babe."

"Sure you did."

"She never even gave me the time of day man. I tried so many times with her it isn't even funny. That night we had to fake being a couple by the pool, she couldn't push me away fast enough. She gave me surfing lessons and that's it. I tried charming her six ways from Sunday and she wasn't having it. She put me in the brother or friend zone from day one. It was always you man."

"Really?"

"You know for a smart Navy SEAL your relationship radar stinks. The girl has been gone for you for over a year now."

"I…"

"All I can say is you are one lucky…"

"I get it."

"Good. Now tell her soon. She needs to hear it."

"I will…just…I need time to figure out how to do it."

"Oh, for God's sake Steve, it's simple. You take her in your arms and you say it."

"Just like that?"

"Just like that."

Steve roared up in front of the house of the guy they were looking for. He got out of the car and looked at Danny across the hood.

"Huh. Just like that?"

Danny rolled his eyes and followed Super SEAL to the front door.

"Yes, for crying out loud. Yes!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Payback**

**Chapter Four**

**Zebraboymom**

**Disclaimer: They are not mine. I've heard it all before.**

**Author Notes: The search is on. Will it be in vain? Is Ray Maples even still on the islands? Lori and Kono bonding? Hey stranger things have happened.**

Lori watched Charlie blushing and saying good-bye awkwardly.

"I'll be back with that last piece of equipment and then we can get started, okay, Kono?"

She rolled her eyes and gave Kono a look after he left.

"Does every man in the HPD have a crush on you?"

"What? No."

"Charlie?"

"Oh. Him. We…uh…have a history from our childhood."

"So he's had a crush on you since you were kids? Wow!"

"We kissed once when we were playing a game at a party."

"That must have been some kiss."

"Honestly, I don't remember it, but I ran into him again and apparently he does. I've tried several times to let him know I'm not interested, but he doesn't take the hint."

"Doesn't he know you're in love with Steve?"

"What?"

"Oh, now, don't go playing dumb with me. I'm a woman. Remember? He is so gone for you and vice versa. It isn't even funny."

"Are we that obvious to everyone?"

"Oh yeah. Lucky girl."

Kono's eyes sparkled.

"I'm so lucky."

"Don't sell yourself short. He's getting a great girl too."

"Thanks Lori. That's mean a lot. You know I was jealous of you in the beginning when I couldn't be on the team and you were. I saw the attraction and part of me thought I would never get to tell him how I felt about him." 

"Well, you needn't have worried. Other than an initial physical attraction, there's never been anything between us. Plus, once you were back, I didn't have a chance."

"Danny's pretty great though, huh? And don't play dumb because I too am a woman and he's gone for you Lori."

"I feel the same way. What is it about working with a guy that closely? I worry sometimes I romanticize it too much. You know; the danger, the risks we take. It can be exhilarating."

"I think it's getting to know someone when your lives are on the line every day. You get close really fast when you have each other's back all the time. You know they would do anything for you and you can't help but fall for someone that cares that much about you. They also see us at our worst and at our best. If they can still stand to be around us, then there has to be something there."

"Well, I for one think we have the two sexiest guys in all the law enforcement departments put together."

"Me too."

Both women laughed and high fived each other. Kono grimaced and Lori knew she was hurting.

"Why don't you take some more pain meds? I can call the nurse."

"I hate the way they make me feel. Besides, they'll put me to sleep again. I have to help get this guy Lori. He violated me in a way you don't just get over, you know?"

"I'm so sorry that happened to you Kono. It's my worst fear. I would be off in a corner somewhere licking my wounds. I don't know if I could recover from something like that. You're amazing."

"I don't agree. I think you'd fight back too. You'd want payback just as much as I do. Okay, let's take a look at the list and I can add some more names while Charlie gets the rest of the tech stuff."

**Home of Jay Chambers**

"Hawaii Five-0. Open up!"

Steve gave Chambers exactly ten seconds before he kicked the door in. The man was crawling out a window in the back of his house when Steve yanked him back in by his belt loops. The next three hours were spent interrogating him. Even Fryer had a run at him, but Chambers was adamant he didn't have anything to do with Mapes anymore. He was a straight arrow. Danny snorted in disgust.

"So why'd you run? Conscience get the best of you?"

"If Mapes or any of the rest of them find out you guys got me, I won't have a life to get back to."

"Why?"

"What's Mapes up to?"

"How would I know? I told you I'm not part of it anymore."

"So, what would happen if I let it leak you spent all this time with us today?"

"You can't! He'll kill me. The only way Delano let me leave the gang in the first place was with the understanding that I keep my mouth shut."

"So you do know something."

"All I know is there's something big going down. Everybody that was involved in the heist you guys broke up is in on this except for me."

"Who would know?"

"You want me to rat on somebody?"

Steve shoved Jay up against the wall and Fryer got in his face.

"You've got five seconds and then I'm going to leave you with McGarrett and let him "talk" to you some more."

Five minutes later Steve and Fryer had a nice long list of suspects. The rest of the day was spent following up. Steve checked in with the team at the hospital a couple of times by phone. Most of the names on Kono's list matched up with Chambers, but there were a few on Chamber's list that Kono didn't know. Kono sounded tired the second time he called. Steve warned her to take some meds and a nap or else. Finally after a long day with some pretty encouraging results, he made his way back to the hospital.

When he reached Kono's room, he nodded to the uniform posted outside and looked through the window. She was slumped down in her bed and Charlie was packing some things up with Lori's help. She looked tired and he cursed under his breath. She was so stubborn, but then that's what he loved about her. Should he take Danny's advice and just tell her? Could it really be that simple? He squared his shoulders and pushed the door open.

Kono's head lifted and she gave him a tired smile. It was late and she needed to go to sleep. Steve needed to clear the room.

"Let's call it a day guys. I'll take over from here."

Charlie squeezed Kono's hand and Lori gave her a soft smile before they left them alone. Steve watched Charlie give Kono a puppy dog look and exit. Lori just grinned and rolled her eyes at Kono. Steve watched the interchange between the two women.

"What was that about?"

"What was what about?" 

"You and Lori were having a moment. Did you two bond today?"

"I think we did actually. I like her Steve. It's kind of fun to have another woman on the team."

"I see. Soooooo…Charlie seems to be very enamored of you."

"Yeah. It's kind of unnerving."

Steve shrugged.

"You guys would have cute kids."

"Ew! That is so wrong on so many levels. Marry a guy for his genes?"

"Have you thought about getting married and having kids?"

"What did you say? Okay, where is Steve McGarrett and who are you? Super SEAL does not ask those kinds of questions."

"You think I'm a Super SEAL? Really."

"You have never struck me as the touchy feely type."

"Yeah? Well maybe I'm changing."

Steve approached her bed.

"Sleepy?"

"Most of the time now."

"Good. You need to rest." 

Steve turned down the room lights. Kono scooted over and Steve laid down on the bed, opening his arms to her. She snuggled up to him as best she could.

"I can't wait to get this chest tube out. The doctor said maybe a couple more days at most."

"Did you take all your meds?"

"Yes, Dad, right before you got here."

"Don't give me a hard time about this Sweetheart. You need to be one hundred percent if you want to go after these jerks. It's looking like there's a lot more going on than we thought. Mapes was helped to escape for a reason and it was more than getting revenge on you."

"I know. They're planning another heist aren't they?"

"I'm afraid so."

Kono yawned.

"Do you think Delano is behind it from prison?"

"I don't know, but they're watching him carefully. I'm planning to pay him a visit tomorrow."

"Promise me you won't get carried away."

"I'll try."

"No. I said promise."

"Kono…"

"I mean it Steve. I don't want you to end up in trouble and out of this before we can get Mapes. You have to behave. Got it?"

He watched as her eyes fluttered shut and his heart swelled as he looked at her. She was so fierce and protective even when she was in pain herself. He loved her. He really did.

"Kono, I need to talk to you about something."

Her voice mumbled back at him.

"About the case?"

"Not exactly. Kono I…I need to tell you something."

"Hmmm?"

"This is hard for me and I've never said it to a woman before. I never felt this way before, but Danny says to just come out and say it."

Kono didn't stop him, so he kept going.

"Kono I think I'm falling in love with you and that scares me…a lot actually."

Kono didn't respond and Steve started to second-guess himself. Why did he listen to Danny. The man's track record with women wasn't all that great. Maybe it was too soon. He was an idiot. What if he scared her away? That's when he heard it. Her soft breathing told him that she was asleep. He smiled to himself. There would be time later. He gently pulled her close and finally gave in to sleep as well. Tomorrow he would make Delano sorry he ever messed with Kono.


	5. Chapter 5

**Payback**

**Chapter Five**

**Zebraboymom**

**Disclaimer: They are not mine. **

**Author Notes: It's time to visit with Frank Delano. Steve and Danny are not going to like what he has to say. A dramatic moment causes a confession finally.**

Steve walked calmly down the hallway to the interview room at the prison. Danny looked nervously up at him from time to time. He knew this was a bad idea. When he picked Steve up at the hospital he found him standing and looking at Kono's still sleeping form for several minutes before Chin told them they should get going.

Danny watched him as he drove to the prison His knuckles were white from holding so tight to the steering wheel. Was it possible to break one? He was afraid he was about to see. He waded into the brooding waters slowly.

"You…uh…tell Kono how you felt last night?"

"Yes." 

Great. One word answers. It was going to be a long day.

"Well, what did she say?"

"Nothing."

"What? That doesn't sound like Kono. What happened?"

"She fell asleep."

"She what?"

"She fell asleep. Okay? I didn't get the words out soon enough and her meds kicked in and she was out like a light. This morning Chin came at the crack of dawn and I grabbed a quick shower and a change of clothes. Then you showed up. I never even got to say goodbye to her. Kono probably just woke up. Now she's wondering where I am and what it was I was leading up to last night. Dammit!"

"Okay. Okay. Relax. There's plenty of time to make this right by the end of the day."

"I think telling her is a bad idea Danny."

"No. It isn't."

Steve shut down as they pulled up to the gates of the prison. He barely spoke to the prison personnel and his eyes remained forward as they passed by inmates on the way to solitary confinement. The governor had moved Delano when Steve told him about the possibility of another heist and made sure he had no further access to other prisoners or the outside world.

When they reached the interview room Delano was already seated. He had a huge grin spread across his face, but Danny took note of how the guards seemed to disappear. Someone must have told them what happened to Kono. Several were ex-cops themselves. He knew they were setting it up so that Steve could do whatever he needed to do to get the information out of Delano. He swallowed hard at the implications, but it was Kono. He couldn't get her broken body out of his mind. This time he would not stop Steve.

"So, the great McGarrett takes time out of his busy day of crime fighting to come and see me? I'm honored, truly honored. How's your dirty little rat detective? I heard she came upon some hard times of late. Tisk. Tisk. Such a pretty girl too. Ray had such a thing for her. You can imagine how upset he was when he found out she was just leading him on. A girl shouldn't toy with a man's emotions like that. I hear she got what was coming to her though."

Before Danny could even react Steve had Delano up against the wall by the throat.

Frank's grin dropped instantly as he realized they were alone in the room.

"Put me down."

"Time is running out Frank. It's not too late to save your life. I hear sometimes prisoners are forgotten for days in these rooms. Maybe weeks. What do you think Danny?"

"I think Mr. Delano should tell us what he knows before you let your emotions get the better of you, Steve. I know how you feel about Kono and I don't think Frankie here has any idea the lengths you will go to make sure no one hurts her again."

"Who are you working for, Delano? Give me a name now!"

Steve tightened his grip on Delano's throat.

"If I find out you in any way encouraged Ray to do what he did or if you in any way helped him to escape, you will never see the light of day again. Now whom are you working for?"

Delano was starting to gag and turn blue. Danny was worried, but he knew better than to try and stop Steve when he was like this. Frank tried to mumble something but they couldn't understand him. Steve finally dropped him to the ground as he spit out a name.

"Wo Fat."

Danny and Steve met each other's eyes across the room.

"I want the names of every dirty cop involved with Wo Fat and I want it now!" 

Steve jerked Delano back on his feet, threw him in a chair and handed him paper and pencil.

"Start writing."

Delano sat for a few seconds considering the consequences before he spoke.

"You have no idea how much power he has. I'm as good as dead right now. He can get to anybody anywhere. Trust me on this one. He probably already knows we're talking. Your girl isn't safe by a long shot. You better get to her and fast McGarrett, before it's too late."

He wrote three names down and shoved it at Steve.

Danny yelled for the guards and they were out of there in a matter of minutes. They tore through the gates and Danny put the light and the siren on before they set a new record to the hospital.

Steve was like a man possessed as he bolted down the corridors and took the stairs two at a time, not bothering to wait for the elevator. When he reached her floor the first thing he noticed was the uniformed guard wasn't outside her room. He pushed the door open with his gun out. It was empty. He looked around and everyone was acting like normal. Nurses were going about their duties. Steve ran his hand through his hair and grabbed the first nurse he saw. She squeaked as he grabbed her too roughly.

"What happened to Officer Kalakaua?"

"Uh…excuse me?"

"Kono. Where is Kono?"

"I…"

Oh God. The look on her face made Steve's stomach tumble. What was she going to tell him? He had her arm in a death grip now. From the end of the hall he heard a voice.

"Steve?"

He dropped the nurse's arm like she burned him and threw himself down the hall to Kono. Slowing down, he slipped his arms around her and just stood holding her to him. Chin, Lori and the on duty officer exchanged uncertain glances. They had never seen their boss drop his guard like this. He was plainly emotional. Why?

Danny ran up just then.

"Thank God you're okay Kono."

"They x-rayed her and decided the chest tube could come out, so they wanted her to try walking once up and back down the hall. What is going on?"

Steve had not released Kono. He just stood quietly holding her. Kono could feel his heart beating out of his chest. She knew it was just adrenaline, but he was scaring her.

"Steve take me back to my room so we can talk. People are staring."

Steve scooped her up into his arms, buried his face in her hair and headed straight for her room. The others held back and gave them a minute. Once they were in the room, Steve sat on her bed still holding her in his arms.

"Delano warned us you weren't safe. He said you weren't safe anywhere Kono. Wo Fat is behind all of this and somehow you are a piece of the puzzle. He wants to get to you. When I found your room empty, I thought we were too late and he already had you."

Steve's voiced was filled with emotions she had never heard from him before. She was stunned that he cared so deeply for her. The normally hardnosed SEAL was raw in the moment. She pressed her lips to his. He returned the kiss fiercely. She could feel the hairs on her arms standing at attention. Wow! He didn't release her right away. Instead he placed warm openmouthed kisses all over her face and neck. It was at that moment he said it. His voice was so gruff and he was in between kisses, but she heard him.

"I love you."

Her heart stopped. She lifted his face to hers and looked deeply into his eyes.

"I love you too. I didn't know if I'd ever hear those words from you."

"You didn't?"

"I've thought about it. I…I've kind of dreamed about it, but not in a girlie way, so don't give me a hard time about this. I'm still me and I'll kick your ass if you ever tease me about it…but yeah."

They sat gazing into each other's eyes as the door slowly pushed open.

"Is it safe to come in now?"

They looked at each other and shrugged.

"Okay."

Their three teammates came into the room. Danny was grinning from ear to ear.

"Glad you guys got some things worked out."

Steve glared at him.

"What? The walls are paper thin Babe. It's great though. We think it's just great."

"Thanks. It's none of your business but thanks anyway. Now, how do we keep her safe until we catch Wo Fat?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Payback**

**Chapter Six**

**Zebraboymom**

**Disclaimer: They are not mine. I get it. I don't like it, but I get it. Small sniffle.**

**Author Notes: Thanks for all the encouraging reviews guys. They mean so much to me. It means a lot that you enjoy my work. **

The doctor was adamant that Kono needed to stay in the hospital for two more days before she could be released. One call to the governor and one call to Fryer and the hospital was locked down. Kono's floor was cleared and only the nurses cleared by the Chief of Staff were allowed in her room. Once they got a rotation of nurses, no one else was permitted on the floor.

Fryer showed up three hours after they went on lock down. He walked in the room totally unprepared for the seething man waiting for him. Steve was sitting on the bed holding Kono's hand. She had been moved to a bigger room with all the tech stuff they could cram in.

Without a word Steve launched himself at the man.

"You knew. You had to know all along."

He took Fryer out with one shot to his chin. You could hear the teeth and bones crunch together as Vincent dropped like a stone this time. He sat on the floor holding his face and shaking his head to clear the cobwebs out.

"I suspected, but I didn't know for sure."

"You let Kono go undercover with men that you thought were working for Wo Fat? Did you really think I'd be okay with that? Do you have a death wish? God, Fryer. If we'd known Mapes was that well connected we would have been watching her back. You could have let us know."

"I had to make her cover believable. It wouldn't have worked if you'd been hanging around."

Steve pulled Fryer up off the floor by his lapels and got in his face.

"So, instead you offered her up and she ended up beaten and raped and almost killed. You are a sorry piece of crap."

Steve pulled back to hit him again when Kono's voice stopped him."

"Steve! Steve this isn't helping. We have to work together now."

Steve shoved him away and Fryer turned to her.

"Thanks Kono."

"Go to hell, Vincent. The only reason you're here is we need your help. If things were different, my strength was back and I had my way, you'd be needing the ER right about now."

"I believe that."

Steve returned to sit by Kono. He grinned at her and Danny rolled his eyes.

"You two deserve each other. You really do. Now can we focus on the case?"

Fryer told them what he'd found out.

"Okay, I went after our short list and I was only able to round up two of the names. You want to take a crack at them?"

Steve looked at Kono. He didn't want to leave her.

Danny saw his reluctance.

"You do know I can shoot a gun, right?"

Chin and Lori caught on.

"Yeah, we have weapons too. You're girl is safe with us."

Kono smirked.

"I may be wounded, but I have a pistol in my drawer and I'm not afraid to use it. Go. Do what you do. I'll be fine. I'm as safe as if I was in Fort Knox. Okay?"

Steve looked at the circle of friends grinning back at him. He looked at Kono who was daring him to challenge her ability to keep herself safe. He sighed and rubbed his face.

"I can't win on this can I?"

Four voices spoke at once.

"Nope."

"Okay, but I will be back in a few hours. This room better not be empty when I get back this time. My heart won't take another incident like that."

"Understood. Now go."

Fryer headed for the door and Steve bent to kiss Kono once softly. He knew they had an audience, so he kept it PG. Danny grinned and couldn't keep from teasing.

"Oh, now isn't that just the sweetest thing?"

Chin picked up on it.

"Not from where I'm sitting. That's my cousin."

Lori jumped in.

"Give them a break will you? How would you like to test your relationship in a goldfish bowl?"

"I'm going, but I'll be back tonight. I trust you guys. Keep each other safe."

Steve was incredibly quiet on the ride to headquarters. He knew if he talked to Fryer he'd say things he would regret, so he focused on what he needed to get out of these two guys.

Fryer continued to work his jaw, trying to determine if he needed an x-ray or not. He knew he had to be careful with Steve. The guy was on edge. It was obvious how much he cared for Kono. Vincent hadn't counted on that. It definitely complicated things. He had hoped the case with Kono would take him straight to Wo Fat. Then McGarrett got involved. He did wish he could convince the Commander that he cared about Kono too and would never want her to go through what she did. He knew he'd made a mistake with her, but he wanted Wo Fat almost as badly as Steve did. Now, if he could only convince him that he was on his side.

Steve sat down carefully behind the interrogation table. He knew he had to be more careful with Fryer in the room. The two men sitting across from him knew his reputation. Their eyes were anywhere but on Steve's. He waited patiently until their nerves got the better of them and they looked at him.

"Jack Marks and Sam Weist. What's your connection to Wo Fat?"

"We shouldn't talk about this with you. He'll kill us." 

"I've heard this before. Either way you're both in a world of hurt. Just tell me where to find him and I promise you'll have protection. There's always WITSEC."

"You seriously don't get it. The man will not stop until he finds Shelburne. He's obsessed. He knew your dad was protecting this person and he compromised Fat to do it. It ruined Fat's reputation. He's determined to find Shelburne and make them pay for what it cost him. His badge was his life and after what happened he was a dirty cop. He never got over it."

"That's why he reveled in the fact that he got Kono to turn, or thought he got her to turn. In his mind now Kono is just like all the rest. He won't stop until she's dead. He sent Mapes after her. When Ray didn't get the job done Wo was furious. Mapes is dead. It wasn't pretty. Wo Fat's a narcissist. He's cold and calculating and none of us are safe."

"You give me a place and a time and I will get both of you into Witness Protection. I promise you."

The two men had a silent conversation. Fryer pushed.

"This is the best deal you're going to get and it's off the table in 10 seconds."

"Okay, but we need to go to a safe house now."

Fifteen minutes later Fryer and Steve left with the final list of men involved with Wo Fat and a rendezvous date and time. It was for two weeks from now. Steve was furious. The silence during the car ride back was deafening.

"It won't do any good to keep looking Steve. He's not going to surface until then. He's too good at hiding."

Steve finally spoke.

"And what do I tell Kono, Vincent? How do I explain to her that she was just a pawn in my family's drama? How do I tell her that Delano and Mapes and Wo Fat were on to her from the beginning. How do I tell her she's set for elimination? How do I tell her she's the target here and only because she's connected to me? Don't you get it? It's my fault she got hurt."

Steve pressed his fists into his closed eyes and felt the ache growing in his chest. He was the reason she was shot. He was the reason she was raped and brutally beaten. It was his fault she was in the hospital. Why would she ever forgive him? He couldn't forgive himself.

He was just as obsessed with this as Wo Fat. They were heading on a collision course and he was helpless to stop it. One thing was for sure. He could make sure she was safe. He would make her enter Witness Protection too. It would be just for a little while. He would convince her.

Fryer pulled up to the entrance.

"I'm going to head out and fill in the governor. I'll start building a situation team and we can start having strategy meetings to plan how to do this. Hopefully in fourteen days we'll both get what we want."

Steve got out slowly.

"Yeah. Maybe."

Vincent stopped him.

"She won't blame you. I know her too Steve and she would never. She trusts you and she loves you. She would do anything to protect you. She didn't even think about it when I said it would protect you and the team."

Steve didn't know what to say.

"Maybe. Thanks Vincent."

After he watched Fryer drive away Steve looked up at the warm Hawaii sun. How could he feel so cold and empty in paradise? He looked up to where he supposed Kono's room was. This was going to be a hard conversation.

Kono was sleeping when Steve arrived. All her IV's had been removed and she was looking much better. He watched her sleep as he thought about what he was about to tell her. It made him sick in the stomach. Steve made eye contact with the team. Chin was sitting next to Kono reading a book and Danny and Lori were playing cards in the window seat. Chin spoke first.

"What did you find out?"

"Did they talk?"

"Can we go after Wo Fat now?"

Kono's eyes drifted open at the sounds. She searched his face.

"Steve? What happened?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Payback**

**Chapter Seven**

**Zebraboymom**

**Disclaimer: They are not mine. I have nothing else to say about that.**

**Author Notes: It's down time before the big event. Steve has to tell Kono the hard facts. Maybe some romance will find its way in as well. Let's just see where we go.**

Steve locked eyes with Kono and the team was suddenly making excuses to leave the room. In less than a minute Steve and Kono were alone. She waited for Steve to speak, but he just stood and looked at her. She tried to read the look, but she had never seen it before. It was soft and tender in a way that scrambled her insides. It was like he had let a wall slip down for a moment. His voice came out quiet and uneven.

"Kono…"

Then he was at her bed gathering her carefully into his arms. Steve buried his face in her hair and just held her.

Something must have happened. This was a side of Steve she had never seen. He seemed almost uncertain. It was surprising. It was like all his strength had left him. She rubbed her hands soothingly up and down his back.

"Talk to me Steve."

He took a deep breath and pulled back to look into her concerned eyes.

"Wo Fat didn't just happen to be involved in your case, Kono. He targeted you. He was going to try and enlist you just like he did Jenna. I guess he figured you were so mad at me that you'd turn against me. He wanted to strike at my "family"…my "Ohana". He's unbelievably angry because he believed you were dirty. He wanted to turn you…to uh…get back at me. Now that he knows you were never dirty he wants you dead. Kono, I think you need to go into Witness Protection until this thing goes down."

Kono surprised him when her eyes filled up with tears. She swiped angrily at them before her chin went up and he watched as she set her jaw.

"No Steve. I'm not going. I want to stay here with you. I deserve a chance to get even. I want a chance to get Mapes."

Steve dropped his eyes and then slowly lifted them to hers.

"He's dead Kono. Wo Fat killed him. He killed him because he didn't finish the job on you."

Kono's eyes widened but she didn't back down.

"Don't you see? I have to stay now."

Steve stood up and paced the room. He finally stopped, put his hands on his hips and stared at her. He ran his hand through his hair and then down his face. She knew he was struggling.

"You have a cast on your arm, your ribs are taped and you have a lot of other injuries to heal from. I know you're strong, but I'm scared Kono. I'm really scared for the first time since my dad died. There's this need to protect you even though I know you hate that. We have to realize just how powerful Wo Fat is. He killed my father Kono. What's to keep him from killing you? I can't lose you."

Kono's eyes were unwavering as she spoke with conviction.

"You won't. We're a team now. The five of us can do this together. Please Steve? Don't send me away now. I still have two weeks to heal some more and by then my stitches will come out and my ribs won't have to be taped. My arm will only have a few weeks left as well."

If he went against her he knew he could lose her trust forever. If he let her stay he might lose her as well. How could he say no? After what she endured he couldn't send her off to sit and twiddle her thumbs. She would feel like a victim all over again. He just prayed he could protect her. He crossed back to the bed and reached for her.

"Okay. Okay, but you have to deal with Chin."

Kono giggled.

"What? I don't think he'd hesitate to put a bullet in me. Do you?"

"I hear you brah. I hear you."

After Kono and the rest of the team had settled for the night in the various rooms on Kono's floor Steve called Joe. He needed someplace for them to hole up the next two weeks. He didn't trust HPD or even the FBI for that matter. Fat seemed to have connections everywhere. Joe would have a place, of that he was sure.

The next day, after a final three-hour strategy meeting with Fryer, a plain black SUV pulled up to the underground garage and Kono, back in street clothes finally, climbed in the back seat as the rest of the team joined her. It had taken over an hour to convince Chin this would be okay and she watched as he scowled at her from his side of the back seat. She was glad for once that Lori was sitting between them.

Everyone seemed to be holding their breath as Steve pulled out of the garage and took an insane route around the city for over an hour checking constantly for tails. They finally turned off into the mountains and about five miles up a small black truck pulled out in front of them. Joe smiled as he took the lead. They exited the rode further up and drove on dirt roads and switchbacks for over half an hour. Kono's ribs were screaming by the time they rolled up to a quaint Hawaiian style home set back against the mountains. They were literally in a rainforest setting and the house was completely hidden. Everyone piled out and followed Joe up the steps.

"There's three bedrooms and a Lanai with a couple of very comfortable lounge chairs. I'm sure you'll be fine. I stocked the refrigerator so you should be okay for the duration. I won't be back to check on you. No sense in taking any risks on being followed. Fryer and I'll see you in twelve days at the rendezvous point. We're going to get him this time."

Steve walked Joe out.

"Thanks Joe. This means a lot."

"It doesn't even come close to what I owe your dad. Steve, if things don't go well with the mission, I need you to know that I'm going to have to leave Hawaii. I can't protect you if I stay here. Once Wo Fat figures out I'm Shelburne he won't rest until he kills me and everyone I care about is at risk. Let's hope we get him this time. I love you like a son Steve and I'm really happy about you and Kono. She's a great girl and she suits you."

He clapped his hand on Steve's shoulder and laughed.

"I'll say one thing. Life with her will never be dull."

Steve grinned back at Kono who was waiting for him on the porch.

"Truer words were never spoken."

The two men embraced and Steve climbed the steps to Kono as Joe drove away. He knew by looking at her face that she wasn't doing well.

"Let's get you inside. It's been a busy day and you need to rest for a while. How are the ribs?"

"Screaming at me. I didn't expect the car ride to be so…eventful."

Steve slipped his arm around her and led her inside. They waved at the rest of the team, who were exploring the house and rummaging through the food choices Joe had made, as they walked down the hallway and found the master bedroom. It had a beautiful four-poster bed in it. Kono lay down and sighed in relief.

"I'll get one of your pills."

"Nope. I'm done with those. All I need is you and your magic hands."

Steve smiled and crossed to join her. Lying on his side, propped up on his elbow, he slowly slid her top up and bent to kiss her softly right at the navel before he gently rubbed his hand across her ribs. It only took a few minutes of staring into each other's eyes before both of them became filled with desire. Steve bent and captured Kono's lips while his fingers traced featherlike strokes across her abdomen and along her sides.

Kono was lost in his lips and his touch until she arched up trying to deepen the kiss. She gasped in pain and Steve stopped instantly, pulling her top back down.

"I hurt you."

"No, you didn't. I hurt myself. It's okay Steve. You're very gentle with me. I can't wait until I'm better. I want to be with you Steve. I need to be with you. I want to wash away the memories of the last couple of weeks and start fresh with you. I need to stop feeling bad about what Mapes was able to do to me and know that I have a future with you that will far exceed anything else in my life, good or bad."

She reached up to stroke his stubbly face and grinned.

"Just so you know. Before our first big night together, you're going to have to shave that face. I don't want rug burns all over my body."

"Good, because I plan to map every inch of you. I'm a stickler for detail, so it will be necessary for me to know every intimate detail of this beautiful body. I love you."

Kono stifled a yawn.

"Love you too."

"Am I boring you Miss Kalakaua, because if I am I can leave…"

"Don't you dare."

Kono pulled his head down to capture his lips this time and they spent the next several minutes exploring each other's mouths. Steve heard Kono sigh contentedly and sink back into the bedding. He snuggled to her side and slipped his arm across her waist. His thumb made lazy circles on the soft skin of her hip where he had once again slipped his hand under her top. A few minutes of that and they were both out for the next several hours. For once the worry of the past days slipped away and they both rested peacefully.

Chin walked down the hall to check on them and leaned against the doorframe smiling at them. His cousin looked safe wrapped in Steve's embrace. He was glad she found such a good man.

Danny and Lori came up behind him and smiled too. Lori whispered what they were all thinking.

"They look good together. Don't they?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Payback**

**Chapter Eight**

**Zebraboymom**

**Disclaimer: They are not mine. It's like a conspiracy plot. You know?**

**Author Notes: Getting ready. More commitments and a little Danny/Lori action.**

Kono squirmed as Steve clipped and removed the stitches from her forehead. He was taking too long and she wanted to remove them herself.

"For the fifth time, would you please hold still? I'm almost finished. You are a terrible patient."

Kono rolled her eyes and hummed impatiently. She slipped her hands under Steve's shirt and tickled his sides. She had recently discovered how ticklish he was and now took delight in assaulting him on a regular basis.

"I just want them out now."

"Yeah? Well if you don't let me take them out slowly and carefully you're going to have an ugly scar. You're doctor wouldn't be too happy about that especially given the fact that I warned him he better not leave one or I'd end him."

"You did? How Neanderthal of you. I like it."

Steve clipped the last stitch and pulled it free with the tweezers.

"Done. Sheesh. You can be such a brat."

"I am not!"

"Are too!"

"No way!"

"Yes, way!"

Danny finally intervened.

"Give it a rest you two or I'm going to come over there and finish the job." 

He couldn't take much more of this. Everyone was starting to get on each other's nerves. It had been ten days now and as they got closer to the day of the mission nerves were on edge. It came out in different ways with each of them.

Lori had taken to popping her gum continuously. Danny was definitely going to have to rethink his relationship with her if she was going to continue that little habit. He prayed she ran out her stash soon.

Chin paced the house like a caged animal. He would go from one end of the house to the other and then stand and look out the window for half an hour at a time. It was actually less aggravating than Lori so he ignored him for the most part.

Kono and Steve quibbled about everything from what to have for dinner to what DVD to watch at night. The combination of sexual tension and anticipation of going after Wo Fat was taking a toll on their relationship. If they survived this he believed they could face anything as a couple. Danny was sure of that. He himself had taken to sitting on the front porch and thinking about Grace.

He missed her so much, but he was glad she and her mother were back on the mainland. Even though things were over between him and Rachel, he still loved his ex-wife too. What if he never saw her or Grace again? He tried to remember the last thing he said to his daughter and he was pretty sure it was some teasing remark about her insisting on calling him Danno instead of Daddy. He sighed. Three more days.

Steve put away the medical kit and stepped back between Kono's legs. He touched her ribs gently.

"How do they feel?"

Kono relaxed into his touch.

"Much better, but still sore."

"You get the cast off in three more weeks."

"That's so long. It's driving me crazy and it itches."

Steve picked her casted arm up and kissed the fingers sticking out of the end of it.

"You're something. You know that?"

"How so?"

"I always knew you were tough, but I never knew you were this tough. I haven't seen you feel sorry for yourself through any of this. I never even saw you're vulnerability aside from that first night. God Kono. You're amazing. You haven't complained until just now and all you say is your ribs are a little sore and your cast itches? You're unbelievable."

"I just feel so lucky, you know? I know I'm lucky to be alive. How can I complain when I beat the odds and not only that I have a great guy who says he loves me? I'm just really thankful."

Steve tipped her chin up and searched her face.

"Yeah? Well, I feel lucky to be that guy."

After devouring her in a kiss, he reached for her hands and helped her slide off the counter.

"Let's take a walk, okay?"

"Not too many places to walk, but okay. I actually think I'm finally up to it."

They opened the front door and were met with a groan from Danny.

"Oh, come on. Can't I just have one place to escape to? One place that's just mine?"

"Chill, Brah. We're just going for a walk."

"Yeah? Well stay close. Every time you two disappear into the jungle I end up managing a situation."

"Relax Danny. I just want some alone time with my girl."

"Carry on. Carry on."

"Oh, gee, thanks for your blessing."

They walked down the short path and around the corner of the house.

"See that's what I'm talking about. I get absolutely no respect."

Lori was listening from the doorway.

"Hey you. Come with me now."

"Lori?"

"Who else would I be?"

"Uh…"

Danny stood and walked up to the door. Lori looked around and seeing they were alone, pulled him in for a kiss. It took Danny a second to react and then he slipped both hands around her waist and pulled her close, deepening the kiss. When they broke for air, Lori took his hand and walked him down the hallway into her bedroom, closing the door and locking it. Before he could speak Danny found himself flat on his back on the bed. He decided talking was way overrated and he forgot about everything for the next several hours.

Steve and Kono walked slowly down the small trail that led to a gentle brook located behind the house. It was really nice here and he understood why Joe kept the place. Maybe he and Kono could come back here again just the two of them.

Steve was quiet as usual, but for once Kono had a feeling his silence was because something was on his mind. She gave him several minutes before she gently prodded him.

"Soooo. What's going on in that SEAL brain of yours?"

Steve glanced sideways at her.

"What do you mean?"

"Steve I can almost hear you thinking. It's me, Kono. Out with it. You know we both hate to mince words."

"Okay. I 'm just afraid of what your answer will be."

"You're scared? Now I'm scared. You never get scared. Spill it."

"There's something I want to ask you. Please don't over think this, but when this is over, I want to know if you'll move in with me."

Kono stopped walking and just stared at Steve. He turned back and returned her gaze.

"But we barely know each other. We've only been together a couple of weeks."

"That's not true. We've been together for almost two years. We've seen each other in just about every scenario. We've spent weekends together and we've worked together as well as played together. I know when you're tired, hungry, mad, happy and embarrassed. I know you Kono and dating you for another six months is not going to change the way I feel about you."

"I uh…"

"I know you're not a commitment kind of girl. I'm the same way, but this feels so right Kono. I wouldn't ask you now, but in a few days we 're going to face the hardest mission we've ever been on and I want to know we're solid. What do you say?"

Kono broke a flower off its stem and held it to her nose as she thought for a minute. Steve watched as several emotions played out on her face and then she lifted her eyes to meet his.

"Yes."

"Yes? Really?"

"Yes."

Steve's hands went to cup her cheeks and he gave her a dazzling smile as his lips met hers. It was one of those moments you want to memorize and not forget. For two people who always prided themselves on being in control it was raw. Both of them had watery eyes and ridiculous smiles on their faces, as they pulled apart. Danny would have had a field day if he were watching. When they finally pulled back and looked at each other neither one knew what to say.

"Sooo."

"Sooo."

"I guess we're committed then?"

"I guess we are."

Steve took the flower from her hand and put it behind Kono's ear. Kono's eyes went wide. This was so not a Steve move to make. She must have looked incredulous because he began to explain himself.

"You want to know the first time I felt something for you other than as a friend and a boss?"

Kono could only nod her head.

"It was that undercover where you played the waitress and you had on that skimpy red silk robe on and a flower behind your ear. I couldn't take my eyes off you and those legs that went on forever. It wasn't just how you looked though. It was your confidence and poise. I couldn't believe you were that confident and still just a rookie. I can still close my eyes and see you in that thing."

"Maybe you should buy me one for a housewarming gift."

Steve grinned.

"So when did you know you had feelings for me?"

"I had a lot of flashes early on, but there was one specific day when I knew for sure. You did something that I will never forget. It made me fall in love with the man that you are. It's not what you'd expect. It was the day you carried that boy out of the house, making sure he didn't see his mother's body. You're arm was in that cast, but you picked him up anyway and took him away from that. The look on your face…it was so protective and kind. I knew in that moment that you would make a great dad and an even better husband."

Kono's face suddenly went white when she realized what she said.

"I…uh…Steve…"

"Moving a little fast there, Kalakaua?"

At the expression on her face he pulled her into an embrace.

"Hey, I'm kidding. I feel the same way about you. I've seen you with kids and I've seen how you treat people. Don't think I haven't thought about what life with you would be like. I want this to go somewhere Kono and hopefully that means marriage down the road. Does that scare you? I know it does me, but you are so worth it."

Kono had a tough time finding her voice.

"So are you…worth it I mean."

The kiss they exchanged now was full of promise. Today was a good day. A very good day.

**A/N: Next chapter, butt kicking and more.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Payback**

**Chapter Nine**

**Zebraboymom**

**Disclaimer: They are not mine. **

**Author Notes: Wo Fat here we come. This chapter is kind of long, but I didn't know where to break it.**

Kono woke up in Steve's arms and immediately sat up, breaking his embrace. She scooted over to the edge of the bed as he reached for her.

"Come back to bed for five minutes. Please? I won't get to hold you again until this thing is finished and I just want some more time with you."

He looked so sexy draped across the bed shirtless and reaching for her. She grinned and slid back into the bed. Lying on her back she looked up into his eyes. He was propped up on his left side looking her over.

"See something you like there Commander?"

"Everything I like Officer Kalakaua."

He leaned in and kissed her deeply until she was arching her back into the kiss. It was the first time since she was attacked that her ribs didn't hurt her. She was getting better. If only she could show him just how much she loved him. Settling back down into the bedding, she slipped her arm around his neck and pulled him over her. Steve threw his arm out protectively.

"Down girl. I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't."

"I might. I'm heavy Kono."

"So use those muscles you're always flexing to hold yourself up off my ribs. I want to feel closer to you. Please Steve?"

His eyes never left hers as he placed his forearms on either side of her and settled his lower body between her legs. He was careful to hold himself off her ribs. She moved her cast to the side and looked up into his eyes. He couldn't help himself as he pressed himself to her where their hips met. Both were aware of the effect the other was having on them.

"I want this…you as soon as I get this stupid cast off."

Steve smiled down into her face.

"Waiting to make love to you is the hardest thing I think I've ever done. I won't hurt you though Kono, so no matter how long we have to wait, I will. You know that right?"

"Yeah."

She wiggled underneath him and he bit his lip.

"Uh, you're going to have to stop that though." 

"Kono giggled.

"What's the matter Steve? I thought you SEALs were always in control."

Steve captured her lips in a searing kiss.

"Only you can make me lose that control. I hope you know that."

Kono smirked and pulled him back down for another kiss.

Steve groaned and rolled off of her.

"Okay. No more. I call a truce until after we nail these guys."

Kono took the opportunity to slide out of bed and head to the bathroom.

"Danny promised pancakes and I can hear him in the kitchen."

Steve was out of the bed and following her before she could shut the door.

Everything was packed and loaded in the car. They were meeting Komekona to get the firearms they needed for the operation, so they gathered one last time in the entryway of the house.

"I can't think of a better group of people to do this with. You guys are truly Ohana in every way. If we get Wo fat today, there is going to be the party to end all parties at my place tonight. Understood?"

Grins were his only response. They loaded up and headed to Komekona's secret little stash. The big guy grinned as they all pulled on their vests and took an ungodly amount of assault rifles and pistols. Kono chose a sniper rifle. Steve had made her promise to take up a sniper location covering the area and she had grudgingly agreed. Besides, she wanted to have Steve's back. She patted Komekona on the stomach and he patted her on the head as they went to claim their SUV and meet up with Fryer and Joe.

Kono was riding shotgun for once as Danny graciously gave up his spot to sit by Lori in the back. Steve reached across the seat for her hand as they drove away.

It only took fifteen minutes to meet up with the other two teams. Joe had pulled in some of his old SEAL buddies and Fryer had the FBI and SWAT with him. There had to be at least fifty men and women in all.

Joe watched the young man he thought of as a son looking at Kono. He knew that look. He was in love. That meant he would stop at nothing to get to Wo Fat. Joe had to watch his back for Kono's sake. If anything happened to him Joe knew it would break her heart. Unfortunately he knew Steve could be a little reckless when it came to people he cared about. Yep, this was going to be a wild ride.

Fryer looked around at everyone involved in the mission and he prayed none of them were in any way connected to Wo Fat. If Fat knew they were coming, they could all be walking into a trap. He felt pretty confident in his choices, but he had screwed up the last operation and almost cost Kono her life. He wouldn't make that mistake again. Vincent admired her for being here less than a month after being attacked. She was an amazing police officer. He wished he could convince her to become part of his team, but judging by the looks she was giving McGarrett, there wasn't a snowballs chance in hell of that ever happening.

The teams split up and headed for their stations. It was all going down in a warehouse district down by a wharf on the northwest end of the island. Kono moved quietly up to the best location she could find to overlook the rendezvous point. She hoped Marks and Weist had told the truth. They were safe somewhere in Witness Protection and her man was walking into a hornet's nest. She wanted to take out Wo Fat for hurting the man she loved, but she knew Steve wanted him alive. Lori was sent up with her to watch the entrance to the roof. Kono suspected it was because a certain Jersey cop wanted her away from the thick of it as well. She trusted Lori to have her back, so she knew she'd be safe to concentrate on her target.

Pretty soon everyone was hidden out of site. Now it was a waiting game. Wo Fat wasn't supposed to arrive for another half hour, but they knew he'd send a security team and she prayed they wouldn't find anything suspicious when they arrived. She and Lori leaned against the wall they were hiding behind and whispered softly.

"Think the guys are safe?"

"Steve and Danny are both amazing officers. I trust them with my life. They have the best instincts I've ever seen. I know you're new, but you have to have sensed it when you worked with them." 

"I did. I do. It's just…I think I'm falling in love with Danny and if anything happened to him…"

"Did something significant happen between you two?"

Lori smiled broadly and a blush rose to her cheeks.

"I see. I take it from your face that it went really well. I think it's great Lori. I feel the same way about Steve, but this is what they do, who they are and if we love them…"

"I know. The thing I love the most about Danny is the thing that scares me the most about him."

Kono nodded. It was nice having another woman around who knew how she felt.

"I don't know if I've told you this before Lori, but I really like you and I'm so glad you're on the team."

"Back at you."

It was then that they heard the sound of vehicles approaching. Kono rolled over and from her spot, which was not visible to the men getting out of the cars she counted ten total. She quietly radioed Steve with the head count. This was indeed the first wave. No sign of Wo Fat yet.

She and Lori listened and prayed they didn't hear any gunshots as the men checked out the area. Hopefully everyone was well hidden.

Ten minutes later another set of vehicles arrived and she saw whom she had been waiting for. Wo Fat got out along with several men she had met during her undercover time. Other cars arrived and soon there was a group of about twenty men waiting for the security detail to return. They started filtering back in one at a time to report to Wo Fat. She only counted eight. Where were the other two?

She had a sinking feeling in her stomach and then she heard it. Gunfire was coming from the warehouse to her left. Her eyes never left Wo Fat as he searched the roofs looking for snipers. She quickly pulled back praying he couldn't see her. She was well hidden by some flashing, but the man was smart.

Before she could react chaos erupted. Men were charging out of the various buildings and shots were being exchanged. Kono's clip held 10 rounds and she managed to take out the three men closest to Wo Fat as five or six men charged the warehouse where she and Lori were.

She heard someone yell out FBI and someone else yell out HPD. Then she heard Steve's voice clearly yelling Five-0. Put your hands up.

She ducked down and put in another clip.

"Get ready. There are several coming this way."

Kono returned to her position and she couldn't spot Wo Fat or Steve. She did see Chin with his back to one of the men. He was drawing down on him and Kono took him out with one shot. She heard a return shot whiz by her head and spotted a guy with an assault rifle pointed her way. She took him out too.

Just then the door to the roof was kicked open, but no one came out. Instead bullets came out of the darkness and she and Lori split up going two different directions out of the way. Once they were on the move the men charged out onto the roof. Kono took out two and Lori got one. She saw the next one draw down on Lori and she took him out just as he fired striking Lori in the shoulder.

Kono skirted around the opening to the back and as the fifth man came out and started towards Lori to finish her off, she struck him on the back of the head knocking him out.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

Kono pulled Lori's outer shirt off and pressed it to the wound. It wasn't bleeding too badly, so it must not have hit anything vital, but Lori looked pale from the blood loss. She had her sit down against the wall and press it to the wound. As she scanned the battlefield below, she watched in horror as Steve and Wo Fat were locked in a struggle over Steve's gun. Propping the rifle up on her cast, she tried to get a lock on Fat, but they were too close and she might hit Steve.

Suddenly Joe charged out of a building and Wo Fat spun Steve just as Joe went to take a shot. Thankfully Joe flung his hand up when he saw what was happening and the shot went wild. The two men continued to struggle and it looked like Fat was turning the gun in towards Steve. She saw Steve glance just briefly in her direction and he shoved Wo Fat away from him. Fat aimed the gun at Steve to take the shot just as Kono dropped him with one bullet.

She stood up and looked down at Steve as he smiled up at her. It was over. Steve's voice came softly over the radio. There was a hint of pride in his voice.

"Nice shot Officer."

"Thank you. Listen. Lori's been shot. We need paramedics up here now."

Danny's voice answered her instead of Steve.

"Is it bad?"

Kono could see him rushing out of one of the buildings as he ran towards there's.

"It's a shoulder shot. I think she's going to be fine, but she's lost a lot of blood."

Steve bent down over Wo Fat's body and felt for a pulse. He looked up at Kono. He was dead. He knew she had to do it, but he would always wonder about so many things. Maybe Joe would tell him the whole story now. If he had any hope for closure they would need to talk. Right now he was just relieved to see his girl standing and looking down at him. They were both okay. His team was okay. He felt very tired all of a sudden as the adrenaline began to leave his body. He walked towards the building knowing he wouldn't feel good again until he wrapped his arms around her.

Kono knelt down by Lori, removing her hand and starting to apply pressure to the wound. Lori grimaced, but she was tough like Kono. Danny must have sprinted up the steps because he was there in just a few short minutes. He dropped down by her side and took over.

She watched as he ran his hands over Lori's face and neck and shoulders: reassuring himself she was okay. Two strong arms slipped around her own waist not long afterwards. She and Steve stepped aside as paramedics went to work on Lori and she finally let herself relax.

Steve could feel her slump against him and knew it had taken everything out of her. He supported her while they watched over their two friends. Chin joined them as well and they all headed to the hospital as Fryer and the FBI took over the scene.

**A/N: Thanks for hanging with me through this. One more chapter of answers from Joe and fluff for our heroes.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Payback**

**Chapter Ten**

**Zebraboymom**

**Disclaimer: They are not mine. **

**Author Notes: Last chapter. The victory celebration, some answers for Steve and the fluff factor of course. Side bar. I know not all of my version of the whole conspiracy matches up when Joe tells Steve the story, but I'm taking artistic license here, so cut me some slack. Pretty please? Okay, here goes.**

Danny rode in the ambulance with Lori and the rest of them followed in the SUV after they touched base with Fryer.

When they arrived at the hospital Lori was sitting up on the gurney looking pale, but very much alive.

"Are they admitting you?"

"No, the bullet glanced off the bone and it only took a few stitches to close. I can go if I have someone to watch over me for the next 72 hours. Danny has graciously volunteered to be my "handler".

The two women on the team grinned at each other. The men rolled their eyes. Steve decided to move things along.

"Great, because you're both coming to my house for steaks and beer. Well, you're on meds so no beer for you Lori, but I make a mean baked potato and salad."

The five friends ended up sitting around Steve's backyard with Kamekona and laughing for hours about absolutely nothing of substance. Kono settled back in Steve's arms where they were stretched out together on a chaise lounge. He was different. Kono could tell. It was like a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders. She was pretty sure the fact that Wo Fat was dead and not somewhere sitting in a jail cell had a lot to do with it. A voice calling out to them made them quiet down.

"Joe?"

"Hey everybody. Sorry to interrupt. You sounded like you were having fun."

"Hey Joe. Have a beer."

Steve reached in the bucket beside him and tossed a bottle at him. Joe popped the top. The young people watched as he drained the bottle. What was that saying about sailors?

Steve started to toss him another one, but Joe put his hands up to stop him.

"Steve, you got a minute?"

"Sure Joe."

"Let's take a walk."

Steve gently eased Kono forward and stood to follow Joe down the beach. They walked in a comfortable silence for a few minutes.

"I like your girl Steve. I like her a lot."

"Yeah. She's pretty great."

"She took that bastard out."

"Yeah, she did."

"Steve I want to talk to you about everything that's happened. I know you think with Wo Fat dead you'll never get the answers you're looking for, but I'm here to tell you a story. It started with two sets of law enforcement officers. Partners. One was your dad and Wo Fat and the other was Hiro Nashimuri and me. In the early days the four of us were inseparable."

"There was only one problem. Wo Fat's father was dirty and because of his influence on his son, Wo Fat became a dirty cop. Your dad figured it out after a while. You can't be partners with somebody and keep secrets. Pretty soon Nashimuri was involved too. Your dad started an investigation into Fat's dealings. He called it Shelburne."

"Hiro and Wo Fat spent a lot of time together and eventually I figured out my partner was involved in some of his dealings. I could never pin anything on them and neither could your dad. It was frustrating. When you have a father with the kind of connections Wo Fat's father had it wasn't easy. He had connections back in Japan as well."

"Together Hiro and Wo pulled off a heist that could have incriminated all of us. Your dad and I did everything we could to stop it. That's when your dad sent you and Mary back to the states. Years later I found out Nashimuri was blackmailed into helping Wo and now Fat wanted him dead. Nashimuri was going to out him once and for all. He knew too much. I knew I had to do something. After your father was murdered I went after Wo Fat's father. I eventually killed him in self-defense, but Wo Fat lost his mind over it."

"That was when Wo Fat began to want revenge on everybody involved. He killed your father and he tried to kill Nashimuri. He had no idea I was Shelburne or that Hiro was feeding me Intel. He came after you thinking you were the one who killed his father; not even knowing he was really after me. He wanted you dead and so he targeted Kono. He knew how protective you were of her and he expected her to drag you into her undercover. When she didn't he went crazy. He underestimated her strength and desire to protect you. I want you to know I had my eye on Kono during her undercover, but there were things that happened that I couldn't control. I feel horrible about what happened with Mapes. I didn't protect her that time and I'm so sorry Steve. Thank God it's finally over. This has been going on for years and years. I'm just sorry your dad paid the price with his life. You deserved to grow up with him and to have him in your life. He loved you so much Steve."

"I know that now. It means a lot what you did for my father and I'm sorry for the times I doubted you through this. I love you Joe. You're the only family I have left besides Mary."

"I love you too son. I also think you're about to start a family of your own. I'm happy you can start it without this hanging over your head. Listen. I'm taking off for a while. I want to go back to the states and look up my ex. Now that I'm a free man again, who knows?"

"God Joe. I had no idea what you gave up for me. I…I can't tell you how much it means to me."

The two men stood on the beach and embraced each other before they broke apart and laughed at their show of emotions.

"If the old team was here right now they'd be laughing their butts off at us."

"Come on. I'm hungry. Got any steaks left?"

"I think I might have a huge rib-eye left. Interested?"

"Oh yeah."

They walked back down the beach with their arms across each other's shoulders laughing about the mental image of Kono with a sniper rifle balanced on her cast.

"She is one crazy Hawaiian."

"Yeah, but she's pretty perfect for me."

"Yeah. Yeah she is."

Two weeks later Kono got her cast off in time to go with Steve to see Joe off at the airport. She was literally bouncing on her feet at the newfound freedom. Now she could give Joe a hug with both arms.

"Thanks for all you did for Steve, Joe. I will always owe you one for that. If you're ever in trouble, I'm your girl."

"You just take care of my boy and don't let him get too serious or climb out on any ledges and we'll call it square."

Steve groaned.

"Standing right here you know."

"Come here."

Joe wrapped him in a hug. He didn't care who saw. Danny and Chin snickered and Lori grinned from ear to ear at the site of her boss being cuddled by his former team leader and friend.

"Take care of yourself Joe."

"You too son and marry that girl will ya? Make her an honest woman. I will personally be back here for that."

He waved as he headed through security and the five friends stood watching him go.

Danny turned to the group when he rounded the corner down the hall to his gate.

"So, it's Saturday and we have three days off, what should we do?"

Chin started walking backwards away from the group.

"Sorry guys, I have plans with Malia. See you Monday."

Steve took Kono's hand in his and followed Chin.

"Sorry man, we're going to celebrate the fact that Kono got her cast off and we don't want company if you get my drift."

They grinned at each other and moved quickly through the lobby to Steve's truck.

Danny stood looking forlornly after them. Lori threw her arm around Danny's neck.

"Come on Danno. Why don't you let me buy you a shaved ice and we'll talk about your feelings."

"Danno? Seriously? My own girlfriend is going to call me Danno? You have been spending too much time around Steve and Kono."

Lori laughed and pulled him towards the exit.

Steve drove home as fast as he could from the airport. He kept glancing over at Kono and grinning. When they got to his house she jumped out of the truck and ran up the stairs to his house. It was great to be pain free. Steve caught her just as she reached the front door and threw her over his shoulder. She reveled in the fact that her ribs didn't bother her at all.

They were both laughing by the time they reached Steve's bedroom. He laid her down on the bed and just stood looking at her for a few moments.

"What?"

"God you're beautiful."

"Get down here now."

"Yes ma'am."

Steve settled down over her and they just gazed into each other's eyes.

Kono's smile lit up her face. Steve couldn't resist. He ran his tongue up one dimple and down the other. He felt her shiver, but when he went to kiss her Kono used her hand to push Steve back.

"Hold on there Commander. Check list?"

"Oh brother."

Steve started to put warm open-mouthed kisses along her neck.

"Refrigerator stocked?"

"Check."

"Extra butane tank for the grill?"

"Check."

"Both phones turned off."

"Check. Kono…"

"Front door locked?" 

"Check. Come on. You're killing me here."

"Lock changed so Danny can't use his key this weekend?"

"Check."

Steve had pulled back and was giving her a smoldering stare.

"Okay then. Carry on sailor."

"It's been a long six weeks waiting for this day, but you're definitely worth the wait. I love you Kono. I want to show you now how much."

Her voice was soft and low.

"Me too."

There were no other sounds in the room except for the rustling of clothes being removed and then they both sunk into the bed skin to skin for the first time. Steve did exactly what he said he would. He mapped every inch of her until Kono begged him to make love to her.

He smiled as he thought about the fact that she had never begged him or anyone else for that matter ever.

"He grinned against her stomach."

"Payback is a bitch isn't it?"

Kono pulled him back up so they were face to face and they locked eyes with each other.

"You did not just say that."

Steve smothered any further comments with his lips as he made love to her all weekend long.

**A/N: That's a wrap gang. Now I can concentrate on Finding Kono. Next chapter will be up soon. I promise.**


End file.
